


A Tahneska Fic

by Iriva



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iriva/pseuds/Iriva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another small shipping fic with Tahno and Eska.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tahneska Fic

"Hold still city boy, the eyeshadow will smudge."

Tahno fidgeted and crossed his legs over again in defiance. It's not that he didn't like Eska doing his makeup, in fact; it was really quite nice feeling her breath on his face, so close to him.It's just that he could do it himself, except for the last three times he tried, he couldn't get the eyeshadow quite right. Eska had finally just pinned him to the chair and insisted she do it herself. 

"Alright, you're almost done, let me just get the lip tint."

Tahno looked at her strangely. 

"I don't wear lip tint. You don't wear lip tint."

"You’re right, I don’t. But I thought it'd look nice on your pretty little lips, Wolfbat." 

Tahno fidgeted.

"Oh come on, it's just a bit of colour, now hold still."

Tahno saw her face right in front of his and looked straight into her icy blue eyes. 

Eska coupled the look with equal intensity and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him into a slow, passionate kiss. 

They pulled back. 

Inhale. 

Exhale.

A cool, soft brush touched his lips and he found himself back in his own body, sitting slumped in front of a vanity made of ice. 

"Well, there you go. It's all done."

Tahno saw himself in the mirror, shock still spreading across his face. 

"I…like it."

"Did you like all of it?" Eska asked, turning back to face him.

"Yeah, I did."


End file.
